Hush (Arkhamverse)
Thomas Elliot and Bruce Wayne were childhood friends and, unknown to Bruce, dark reflections of each other. A childhood sociopath, Elliot tried to kill his parents so he could inherit their fortune. When his plan failed partly due to the surgical skills of Thomas Wayne, Bruce's father, Elliot blamed Bruce. An incredibly skilled surgeon as an adult, Elliot planned an elaborate revenge scheme on the Batman. He disguised himself as the villain known as Hush, his face covered in bandages, and plotted to finally take his revenge against Wayne. Involvement Batman: Arkham Origins Although he does not appear in Origins, he is mentioned by Alfred. When listening to one of Alfred's wisdom conversations, one conversation, he tells Bruce that Thomas called to celebrate a surgery he just completed to co-joined twins. In Bane's lair, there is a newspaper on the floor with the topic "The Identity Theft Strikes Again". This means Elliot has already started constructing the mask of Bruce Wayne's face and finally finished it in Arkham City. It most likely is just a recycled prop form the previous game, considering the differences in Bruce Waynes face's between Origins and City. Batman: Arkham Asylum Even though you can't meet Hush in the asylum itself, you can find his name on a timetable for the Surgery room in Medical on the second floor in the same room as you rescue Dr. Adrian Chen. It is easiest to grapple up as soon as the fight that ensues as you attempt to rescue Chen starts. Turn around and scan the timetable to solve the riddle and unlock his biography. Batman: Arkham City Hush first appears in the the Church after rescuing the Medical Staff from Harley Quinn's goons. He is the man to the left of the Church in a gurney, with bandages on his face and clutching a box. The doctor there says that he was a doctor recently transferred there who stashed medical supplies and then cut his own face off. The doctor further states that he found Hush laughing in a corner, and had him wrapped up and sedated. He also said that they couldn't pry loose the box he was holding. Hush next appears in the side mission "Identity Theft." Batman tracks six murders back to Elliot after scanning three corpses, interrogating one political prisoner who says that Elliot looked like Bruce Wayne, uploading the fingerprints that it was Bruce Wayne's and one inmate who was told by Hush to clean up with bleach telling Batman Hush's location. When Batman enters Hush's hideout, he learns that Elliot has created a face that is exactly like Bruce Wayne's face (minus the surgery scars) and even managed to change his prints and voice to that of Bruce's, traps Batman in his surgical room and leaves Arkham City. Batman informs Hush of this and says he will deal with him later. Batman: Arkham Knight Remaining behind during Scarecrow's attack, Hush infiltrated Wayne Tower, gaining access to Lucius Fox's office on the top floor. After failing to gain access to a computer due to security protocols he hadn't foreseen, Elliot took Fox hostage, using his retina to access the Wayne Enterprises mainframe. Subsequently, Fox's assistant entered the room to investigate the commotion but Hush scared her off by shooting at the door. He then began transferring Wayne's funds out of his accounts. Before he could actually do anything, Batman entered. Elliot demanded that Batman find Bruce Wayne and bring him to the tower otherwise he will destroy the building. Batman tried to reason with Elliot, reminding that the Waynes stood by him after the car crash that killed his father. Hush then inadvertently admitted to deliberately caused the crash and lets out his resentment at Bruce Wayne for getting his fortune handed to him. Batman removed his mask and revealed his identity to Hush, daring his former friend to take his best shot. Startled, Hush attempted to shoot Batman, but the Dark Knight quickly disarmed him. Fox assaulted him with a vase, damaging his face, before Batman chokeslammed him through a desk. Knowing he couldn't deliver Hush to the GCPD without putting himself under investigation, Batman instructed Fox to lock the unconscious Elliot in the vault under the building. Enemies *Batman/Bruce Wayne *Thomas Wayne *Lucius Fox Appearances *Batman: Arkham City *Batman: Arkham Knight Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Category:Doctors Category:Unknown Category:Batman: Arkham Knight